


Heart Songs

by KendylGirl



Series: When to Let Go [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendylGirl/pseuds/KendylGirl
Summary: It has been eighteen months since John returned to Baker Street.  Things have settled into their version of normal.  Here is one of the light times in which John is adorable as he stumbles into his verbal Olympics, and Sherlock simply cannot resist him.





	Heart Songs

John flips the journal closed and drops it to the table, leaning back on his stool and stretching fitfully into a yawn.At half past eleven, the genetic modifiers of multiple sclerosis progression are just not enough of a page-turner to keep him from feeling sluggish.Would a cup of tea help?  His eyes find the kettle, but he can't quite bring himself to move.  Maybe just a supremely hot shower and head off to bed.

Sherlock, across from him angled over a bowl of infected cottage cheese, glances up at him as he pulls a strip of litmus paper from the tube.John watches the dimple of Sherlock’s left cheek deepen as his lips curl into a smile.John hums. _God, he’s really stunning, isn’t he?_   It still catches him by surprise--being here, being home.  Being with him.  He plants his elbows on the table and folds his hands together, resting his chin on his knuckles.“When I see you smile…”He trails off and Sherlock looks back at him and cocks an eyebrow. “…I can face the world. I can do anything…”

“Bad English, Doctor.”

“That's right!How on earth did you know that?”

“Obvious. Verbs, nouns--it is not terribly difficult... Why are you laughing?"

“Nothing.Please.Carry on, wayward son.”

“John, are you experiencing low blood sugar or a mini-stroke of some kind?"

A raise of eyebrows, and John blinks innocently.“Nope. Just, ah, comfortably numb " A giggle escapes, and he slams the back of his hand against his lips to stifle more.

Sherlock's glower deepens. "Are you expecting me to join this little game?"

John clears his throat and pauses to collect himself.“Well, now, Sherlock…you only get what you give.”Two more giggles.

“John.”

“Good thing that’s what I like.”His eyes have started to water.

“John.”

“Come on, Sherlock,” he splutters, voice pinched as he fights for composure, “Don’t bring me down.”His shoulders have started to shake silently.

“JOHN.”

“Don’t rain on my parade?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“What can I say—I like cheap thrills!”

Sherlock crosses his arms.“And do you have any interest in continuing to sleep with me in the foreseeable future?”

“It's...all I wanna do.”

“But instead you're going to persist in speaking in these riddles?”

John shrugs helplessly."Don't ask me why.”

Sigh.  "The things you say, John.  You're..."  An epic eye roll.“Unbelievable."After a moment, his severe expression cracks and his lips quirk. 

John's jaw flops open. "Well, be still my beating heart!"His laughter twinkles around him like bubbles of champagne before his smile turns devilish and he rounds the table to stand flush against Sherlock’s back, kneading his hands down Sherlock's long torso and linking them together over his belly.He rests his chin atop the straight line of the shoulder “Isn’t that just…ironic.”He turns his head and takes a long inhale of the space between Sherlock’s collar and his neck.He cannot resist placing a kiss to the porcelain skin there.

And another to his jaw.

And another to the corner of his mouth.

“What is?”

“Sherlock Holmes listens to the radio.”

He huffs dismissively.“No, of course not.But I hear things, from time to time, which I can retain if I so choose.I am a genius, after all.”

John chuckles and dips his head to tug at the silky purple fabric of the genius’s shirt with his teeth.“Jesus.You’re so vain.”

“You think so?”Sherlock deliberately pops the cap back on the litmus paper and seals his experiment back in its Ziploc bag, marking the date.“Would you like to know what _I_ think?" His voice has dropped an octave, which makes Johns's blood instantly feel like warm honey.

Sherlock swivels on his stool, and John steps in so he can stand nestled in the cage of Sherlock’s thighs.

John knits his fingers into the soft curls of hair at the base of the skull.His eyelids feel heavy.“Girls just want to have fun?"

“No.”A long finger hooks into the waistband of John’s trousers.

“Anderson’s a super freak?”John’s silliness dies in a gulp when the finger expands to a warm palm that slips down to caress his hip in hypnotic circles. _Hands to Heaven_ , John’s mind supplies.He hums approvingly, nearly a groan.

“No.Well, yes, but that’s for another day.Tonight I think it is time for me to fulfill a promise to myself.And to you.”

John’s voice is thready.“To have a…um...Saturday in the park?”

“Noooo…” He slides forward and nuzzles his nose against John’s temple, then tilts his mouth down to croon in John’s ear.“A long time ago, you disappeared from our bed without a trace, and I never forgot the emptiness of it, John, the vacuum created by your sudden absence."  John's heart clenches.   _Oh._ That _day._   "And I promised myself, since that terrible day a long time ago, that I would waste no opportunity to reclaim some of the hours that were stolen from us.”

“Oh.”John’s eyes fall closed.“T-two tickets to paradise, yeah?”

Sherlock’s voice is deep velvet.His words drip into John's ears and soak into his skin, settle deep in John’s groin in sensuous waves.“Because I need that, John.  All of it.  All of _you_.  I need t o lose myself in you, to make you so delirious you forget your own name.Oh, _John_ , you’re such a…a constant craving.”He slips his tongue around John’s earlobe and pulls it between his lips.

John whimpers.“Mercy.”

Sherlock breathes hotly against him and circles his soft cheek around John’s.“Are you _tempted_?”He squeezes his thighs and forces John to lean hard against him.“Wouldn’t it be good?”A soft moan.“You and I…moving in stereo?”

John swallows thickly.“So, what, I’m just meant to...um...surrender?”John exhales a breathless chuckle when Sherlock angles his hips into him.“ _God_ , Sherlock.”He presses his forehead against Sherlock’s to steady himself, palms to either side of that broad chest.“All I want, yeah?”

Sherlock stares directly at him, eyes darkened pools rimmed in cool blue.  His voice dips another register.  “As long as I live.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Rest assured,” Sherlock kisses John’s eyebrow and cheekbone, teeth grazing against John's neck as he moves his head around.“I won’t back down,” he purrs, then slides his tongue between John’s lips.

John opens for him instantly, tilting his head for more of him, more of anything.  He feels the whisper of his time abroad like a voice from another room, a phantom over his shoulder of the lonely and desperate months when he would wake alone, exhausted and cold.  The interminable waiting, the ceaseless watching, a slow death in the passive voice.  But kissing Sherlock Holmes is pure action in four dimensions.  It transforms.  It is a battle, an act of creation.  A genesis. _Like a prayer._ The soft lips and the strong tongue will forever bring him to his knees in a blissful state of worship.Already, he’s starting to feel lightheaded.He pulls back, tightening his grip on the solid, narrow waist.“Sherlock?”

“Hmmm?”

“Take me to church.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Every time I listen to the radio, I think of Sherlock and John, so this just kind of happened... :)
> 
> Did you catch all of the song titles? By my count, there are 30 (though there definitely could be some that I didn't even realize were song titles!)
> 
> [By the way, these two will need this little respite; their battles in this universe are not over yet!]
> 
> I am grateful that you've read this and anything else I've written, and I would be honored if you'd share it with others. Your comments are valued!


End file.
